


The Rainbow Table

by nicocoer



Category: Arashi/JE
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Fantasy, M/M, alternate universe- arthurian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoer/pseuds/nicocoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoehorning Arashi into Arthurian legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainbow Table

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don't know anyone in JE. Second, this is so un beta'd it hurts. Third, it's for the [24 hour Valentine's day challenge](http://pearljemz.livejournal.com/40817.html). Fourth, I know that this is so Bastardizing of Arthurian Legend it makes Merlin look mildly bastardized. SHHH.

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Camelot. Camelot had been filled with much strife until a king had risen up and tenuously untied the tribal lords against invasion. His name was Uther, though many tribal lords had other names for him due to both his tenacity and his history with the wives of other men.

But this is not the story of Uther. This is the story of his son, begot through a deception for the greater good, whose story if not name would go down in legend and song.

Sho was a boy who had been raised well enough, but not as a king- rather, as the foster son of a great Lord. In his heart, he had dreamed of something unidentifiable more, but for the years of his youth he followed the wishes of his Foster father. He studied the way of the third son in learning to serve and protect his foster brother. He learned to fight, to manage his brother's future household, and to Make wise choices for his brother.

Shige was a nice enough lad- he studied hard, and was very hard on himself when he didn't meet his own expectations. But in the end, it was Sho that was better at understanding the needs of his brother's men and what would motivate their loyalty.

When the Saxons invaded, the boys followed their father into battle. Sho shone brightly in his gift for leadership, earning the approval of his father and provoking a sense of motivation in Shige.

When the boys had reached an age at which they had already learned the practical aspects of life, their father brought in a tutor. This tutor was terribly eccentric, spouting random facts about the natural world and, when there wasn't ladies present, about the ways of the women in the many lands he had traveled. Aiba was his name, though his tendency towards distraction earned him the name of "Aibaka" amongst the visiting lords.

He also knew the arcane arts but preferred to use them to teach the boys Latin and to show them the ways of Mathematics. Occasionally, with just a bit of drink, he would show them picture shows behind the stable. too often, it seemed, the cook would see and chase them out with the broom, yelling "Perverts!" the whole while.

Things went well in Camelot, though often Shige would get frustrated with Aiba's erratic teaching methods and Sho would agree, though his fondness for his tutor kept him from speaking on it. The sun rose and set with their waking and sleeping, each day seeing them fuller and better prepared for the future that awaited them.

When the boys were reaching the very end of their educations, the news of the King's death came. No heir had been named aloud, and unrest whispered behind the breath of each tongue. Soon after, Aiba slipped away in the night with only a whispered "See you at the tourney, your majesty." to a very confused Sho.

___

In the high court Jun, son of King Nagase of Galore, sat with Nino, ward of the state after his mother's death left his rightful lands forfeit to the crown as a child. Due to their situations- Jun was the second son- both were trained in the ways of the court.

Which meant that they were currently sniping at each other over what would be appropriate behavior in court.

"You are NOT wearing that to a royal tourney. I don't care if You aren't competing. My father gave you a perfectly fine Silk Tunic, and it would be disgraceful for you to show up in that-" Jun gestured at Nino's plain woolen tunic "Thing."

Nino continued his game of Morris without looking up. "Now, what would be disgraceful would be to wear bright purple to anything."

Jun cracked his knuckles. "And what, exactly is wrong with wearing purple?"

Fortunately for the sake of Nino's skull, a maid burst into the room. "Mi'Lords! You are wanted in the court immediately! The will of the king is found, and with it his adviser!"

___

Word flashed like wild fire across the land- the quest for an heir had begun. Before the court a hooded man had read Uther's will, which called for a competition of magical testing.

Hadakalibur, sword of sovereignty from the isles of the blessed, was to be placed in the Stone of Scone which had magically appeared before the vacant throne. Whosoever should grasp the furry handle and pull the long, shining blade from the stone would be the rightful heir to Uther's throne.

From Far and wide, the young men of the kingdom came to try their luck. But none, not the sons of the royal lines of Gaul nor the sons of the lowliest stable maid could retrieve the sword from the red stone. Soon even Shige and Sho's father, desperate for the peace that comes with knowing who your king is, sent them forth.

Shige, under the urging of his father, approached the stone doubtfully. Glancing at his brother, he wiped his hands on his thighs and grasped the sword. Nothing. The boys turned to leave when a familiar voice spoke just loud enough for the two boys to hear.

"Sho, your majesty, step forward."

"Aib-"

"Just do it, everyone is staring at us." Shige said to his brother, nudging him forward.

The sword came up easily at the slightest touch of Sho's hand, and the exhalation of the giants came as the assembled court fell to their knees.

Aiba threw back his hood. "All hail Sho, the once and future king of Camelot- and all of England!"

The crowd cheered, and Aiba placed the crown on Sho's head. As he guided the confused and newly crowned king to the throne, Aiba informed him of the need to marry his queen swiftly.

"But I don't even like women that much!"

"Oh, no worries, he cares for women even less than you do."

____

"What do you _mean_ I have to marry that bumpkin?"

"Your father has already signed the marriage documents, your highness. All that remains is the ceremony and the wedding night- which I promise you will be a wonderful experience, trained the boy myself-"

Nino snickered as Jun turned purple enough that he matched his tunic.

"Nino, I heard that. _You will die a slow death_ \- after I kill this idiot first."

Aiba grinned widely. "Well, you won't kill me, though I can promise that I will certainly tell tell you that you are at some point."

"You perverted son of a-"

"Um. Is everything alright in here?" Sho said as he poked his head around the door.

"Oh, _yes_ your Majesty. the most esteemed Aiba here was just telling your blushing bride what to expect tomorrow evening." Nino pushed himself off his perch at the window.

"Oh. Um. Right then. I will see you all at the feast tonight then?"

"Most certainly, your majesty. let me escort you to your chambers, there is the matter of housing to discuss."

Nino's eyes gleamed as he retreated from the room with Sho at his elbow.

"Well, that was nice. Oh, cheer up Jun- you've yet to meet Ohno, you'll like him, nice fellow. . . "

**Author's Note:**

> want to read more from the V-day 24 hour challenge?
> 
> [alissa](http://theotheralissa.livejournal.com/26417.html) | [crystallekil](http://community.livejournal.com/shoulderouscomb/47812.html) | [coiled_iris](http://lethes-oblivion.livejournal.com/62921.html) | [joshua_glass](http://getnakedplzkthx.livejournal.com/12985.html) | [ky_rin](http://community.livejournal.com/chromatico/3332.html) | [liangzhu](http://sweetdepravity.livejournal.com/46619.html) | [mousapelli](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/560115.html#cutid1) | [myxstorie](http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/31473.html) | [nicocoer](http://nicocoer.livejournal.com/339994.html) | [pastdazed](http://pastdazed.livejournal.com/37191.html) | [silver_rose88](http://community.livejournal.com/simplyephemeral/25104.html) | [slytherisa](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/164192.html) | [snowqueenofhoth](http://yeska-noka.livejournal.com/11907.html) | [tinyangl](http://tinyangl.livejournal.com/227137.html) | [trivialaffair](http://community.livejournal.com/trivialwriting/16514.html)


End file.
